The Strength Of Brotherly Bonds
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Papyrus and Sans get into a fight, they both feel awful afterwards, and Frisk helps them realize that despite fighting, the skeleton brothers' bond is very strong. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Strength Of Brotherly Bonds**

"Sans! Why aren't you helping me with the house?!" Papyrus asked.

"Sorry, bro. I've been watching the kid," Sans answered.

"That's just another excuse! That's all you do it come up with excuses!"

"That's not true!"

Papyrus glared at Sans. "You're too lazy to do absolutely anything! Even your so-called 'jobs'!" He shouted out.

Sans glared right back at him, upset at what his younger brother had said. "Well, you can't catch a human for anything!" He said to him.

The house was silent as Papyrus looked at Sans in shock and the words Sans spoke sank into the shorter skeleton's skull and his eyes widened. Papyrus headed for the door. "I'm…Undyne's waiting for me," he said quietly and closed the door behind him.

Sans felt his bones feel a lot heavier now as he thought about the words he said and…he felt horrible. A shuffling sound made him look up to see Frisk coming down the stairs, looking at him sadly. Realizing the young girl had heard the argument only made Sans feel worse.

"Sans," Frisk said softly. "Is…Is that…true?"

The nail of ultimate guilt hit home and Sans, hating himself even more now, sighed softly.

"No," he said after a moment. "What I said…wasn't exactly true."

He sighed again and looked towards the door a moment before looking back at the kid. "Papyrus can capture humans," he said truthfully.

Frisk cocked her head to the side. "But…he didn't exactly…'capture' me, Sans," She said.

Sans chuckled a little. "That's true," he said. "But no joke. Papyrus did capture a human once, long before you came down here."

"Was it…?" The young girl began asking.

"No," Sans said, knowing what her question was. "The human Papyrus captured was a wanted criminal, one who had given the police on the surface the slip. He escaped down here to the Underground to get away from the police, but when Papyrus captured him and I saw how evil he was, we gave him the boot back to the surface with me teleporting him back to the cave where the police arrested him."

The hoodie-wearing skeleton sighed. "That person was the only human that Papyrus has ever been able to catch in his traps, but it still counts," he said.

Frisk now looked at him, realizing that Sans hadn't really meant what he had said to his brother and she wrapped her arms around one of his arms, making him look at her. "I know you didn't mean it," she said. "But you need to tell Papyrus that too."

Sans smiled and ruffled her hair. "You're right, kiddo," he said.

A few hours later, Papyrus came back home, but when he saw Sans, he immediately turned away, but before he could even start to avoid Sans, the shorter skeleton lifted one hand and Papyrus was soon caught in his brother's telekinesis. Sans used his telekinesis to bring Papyrus over to him and looked up at him. "Pap, I'm sorry," he said softly. "What I said…it wasn't true."

The taller skeleton sighed. "No, you were right, Brother," he said softly. "I can't capture humans."

"Yes, you can and you did," Sans said, his voice still soft, but with conviction. "Remember that criminal you caught sometime back? You kept us and our friends safe when you captured that human."

Papyrus smiled a little and nodded, remembering that time. "Yes. My trap did work," he said.

Frisk came downstairs and stood by them. "Papyrus, your traps always work," she said with a smile. "And sometimes your traps lead a person to a great friend like you."

Papyrus looked at Frisk gratefully for that, but then let out a sad sigh. Hearing that, Sans let his younger brother go from his telekinesis, but then suddenly tackled the taller skeleton. Papyrus yelped in surprise. "Time for me to go into my big brother tickle monster mode!" Sans said as his fingers began wiggling into the taller skeleton's spine.

Papyrus squealed cutely before the squeal turned into laughter as Sans tickled him, getting his younger brother's underarms and ribs along with his spine. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Sans chuckled teasingly. "Just look at you, Papyrus. Laughing so cutely right now."

Papyrus couldn't talk as his laughter grew. Frisk smiled as she watched them and grinned as Sans began tickling Papyrus' knees before sitting on Papyrus' legs and using his telekinesis to take off the taller skeleton's boots. Grinning at his unsuspecting brother, who was trying to recover his breath, Sans began wiggling his fingers into Papyrus' ticklish feet.

The taller skeleton let out the biggest shriek Frisk had ever heard before both she and Sans heard Papyrus' voice give out, which made the shorter skeleton stop the tickle torture and help his brother up onto the couch. Getting back his breath, Papyrus leaned back and placed a hand on Sans' shoulder. "Doing okay, Pap?" Sans asked.

"Yes," Papyrus answered, smiling now, silently showing his brother that the tickle torture had cheered him up. "And…I know you didn't mean what you said earlier, but…it still hurt."

Sans winced a little and Frisk went up to the couch and stood in front of them. "But that's why you have him, Papyrus, because big brothers can take away your hurt feelings and help you feel better," she said with a smile.

Sans smiled and ruffled the girl's hair affectionately, feeling grateful to her as he gave her a wink and she smiled. Papyrus smiled and scooped Frisk up into his arms. "Very true, Frisk," he said.

Frisk wrapped her arms around the taller skeleton's neck in a hug and Papyrus instantly returned it before letting her go so that she could also hug Sans, who also returned the hug before the young girl sat up. "Sans? Papyrus? Can you guys make amends with each other?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Papyrus said with a smile.

"You betcha, kiddo," Sans replied, also smiling before he was scooped up by Papyrus and pulled into a warm hug.

"Brother, I'm sorry," he said. "I'll never accuse you of coming up with excuses ever again. I know you work hard, even if you take a lot of naps."

"And I'll never say that your traps don't work ever again," Sans promised. "Because they do. You not only captured that crook long ago, you also captured someone that we're very lucky to have in our lives."

Frisk smiled as she knew Sans meant her and watched the brothers hug before suddenly seeing herself glowing slightly blue and giggling as Sans used his telekinesis to bring her closer to them. "Come on, kiddo," said Sans with a wink. "Get in here."

"Yes, you deserve a great big hug too, Frisk," Papyrus agreed as he and Sans hugged each other again with Frisk gently sandwiched between them. The young girl giggled again as she hugged both of them happily, snuggling into the hug as the two skeletons smiled again.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
